


vii. till i see you again.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: but im gnna write for him anyway !!!, do i know anythign about this man ? Absolutely not, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: [ vii. the chariot. ]( & so the darkness spoke,-- yes,but you listened.)





	vii. till i see you again.

_i am tired of this_ , comes the first thought, fatigue overwhelming your body as the adrenaline leaves your veins. war is far too a familiar concept to you, constant noises of blades hitting each other filling the heavy air. the neverending battles hardened a tired self long ago, so why--

a foreign sense of dread that looms over your form, creeping up your spine ever so slowly as if to taunt you. 

this stranger you’ve found yourself battling against-- you’ve no idea who he is or his motives-- the only thing you know is that he needs to be stopped. so you fight and you fight, swords clashing violently as anger and impatience grows. 

you’ve changed since this conflict started, unraveled by the harsh realities of war.

( he notices when he fights you. he senses a fury that burns deep inside your chest.  
he wonders if it is him that feeds the fire. )

you’ll kill him. you’ll kill him if necessary. you won’t even think twice, you decide, muscles sore and desperate for rest as you put forth strength into striking at the other. but it’s a continuous cycle-- you can fight all you want, but at the end of it, your blades push against each others in a struggle and you find the distance between you two too close for comfort.

and --

no-- _you are overthinking_.

there is a coldness in his eyes, but a strange sense of warmth. something familiar. and it has only been growing since you first started fighting.

( there is rage in your eyes and sorrow in his. )

“you’re hesitating.” your voice comes out more desolate than you expect. “why?”

he doesn’t answer. he pushes his blade harder.

“i’ll kill you, you know.” you continue, brows knit as you try to ignore the ache in your body. “so why--”

( _why do you look at me like that?_ )

  
( --because i know you. )

it’s all too sudden, this dread that wraps itself around your throat. the rage you feel so heavily in your chest dies down, replaced with an unforgettable yearning for-- 

you don’t know. you can’t...

your mind runs blank.

he notices the way your expression changes and the way your hold on the sword loosens by the slightest bit. you don’t recognize him, surely you cannot-- not yet. is it shame that makes him beg for you to not recognize who he’s become? or fear? he doesn’t know.

there is no happy ending, not anymore. this will only end in death, but--

not now, he thinks. _not yet_.

and with one final push, he manages to shove you away, silent as ever. you feel the fatigue set in all at once, body threatening to give out, but the strange rush of emotions keeps you standing before your enemy.

there is only silence between you now.

“do not stand in my way.”

the words hit you harder than it should, and _oh_ , what you would give to understand why. you can’t think about it now, grip on the weapon tightening once more. but he puts his away, that flicker of lingering warmth you saw now gone.

you don’t know him-- no, you never have. you only know that in the end, you’ll kill him.

( you’ll kill him and part of someone you once loved.  


_\--but you won’t know that, will you_? )


End file.
